


Gray Joggers and Black Leggings

by Mertronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lusty Fluff, No Smut, Possessive Ron, black leggings, gray sweats, just lustful thoughts and innuendos, possessive Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: Ron and Hermione get possessive and stake their claim.  In this little battle for power, who will win?  Rows are more fun when they lead to more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Gray Joggers and Black Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> While not fully based on a true story, elements of this story may be inspired by true events that may or may not have actually happened. I admit to nothing.

Hermione was curled up at her window seat waiting for Ron. He just returned to their flat from work and was getting showered and changed so they could run and grab some takeaway from their favorite muggle Chinese restaurant nearby.

"Today was bloody awful," Ron said as he entered the room. Hermione didn't look up from her book but smiled.

"Well I'm sure you're glad it's over now."

"So glad," he leaned down and kissed her on top of her curls. "Mostly glad to be home to you." At this, Hermione raised her smiling face so he could kiss her properly.

She watched as he moved about the room, collecting his boots and cloak he had haphazardly littered around the sitting room when he came in through the floo just a bit earlier. His hair was still damp and hanging across his forehead rather than sticking up at all sides. His dark olive shirt was just tight enough to show off the muscles that two years of quidditch training followed by three years of Auror training and work had blessed him with. His gray joggers rode right at his hip and -

"Ron," Hermione asked putting down her book. "Where did you get those joggers?"

Ron looked down. "Oh these? Bought them when Harry and I were in muggle London last weekend. So much more comfortable than jeans."

"Right," Hermione said as she continued to watch him. The joggers fit his body perfectly...almost too perfectly. She could make out the magnificent swell of his bum, and when he turned around...

"I think you should change," Hermione huffed somewhat indignantly - in order to hide her flustered state. 

Ron stopped and faced her fully now. "What?"

"Yup. Yes...you should definitely change."

Ron put his hands on his hips, thus enhancing the view. "Hermione, what's this about."

Hermione eyed her fiance and sighed. "It's just...those pants they um...they give a good view of the outline of your..." she eyed him lustfully. Godric she could see exactly how blessed he was.

Which meant any other girl could see exactly how blessed _she_ was. And she couldn't have that.

When Ron continued to look at her confused she huffed and stood up, throwing her book behind her. "Honestly, Ronald. I can look at you in those pants and see exactly what you have to offer me."

Ron looked down. "How? I'm not even hard."

"Therein lies the problem," she said through her teeth. "Hard or not I don't need anyone else to see...well...what's mine." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, daring him to argue with her on this. There was no way he was leaving in those joggers.

Ron walked towards her slowly, a wide one-sided grin spreading across his face. "Hermione," he said in his low, seductive voice, pulling her in close. "If anyone can see or thinks they see something, it won't matter...this," he brushed his hips against hers, and she could feel that he was getting hard now, "is all yours, Love." He ran his hands down her sides and wrapped them around her waist pulling her close. He leaned in and trailed kisses along her jawline and neck whispering "All yours" as he walked her backwards towards the couch.

Hermione sighed as he lay her down and continued brushing his lips across her. "You're still changing," she breathed out.

"Right you are Love," he finally agreed. "You win."

* * *

Hermione bustled around the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast and Ron leaned against the doorway enjoying the view. She was wearing a pink shirt that landed just above her belly button, and black stretchy tight pants which gave off a glorious view of every curve of her perfect arse.

She bent over to put the pots in their cabinet and Ron silently "ooo'd" and cocked his head to the side for a better view. He shifted his erection in his jeans and shook his head, turning away. _Not now, Weasley,_ he thought to himself as he went into the sitting room. He picked up the Daily Prophet and sat to wait...they were due at Wheezes for the launch of a new line of products shortly and now was not the time to get sidetracked by his ridiculously sexy fiancee.

A few articles later and Hermione padded into the living room, her shoes in her hands. "Ready when you are Ron," she said.

Ron looked up and smiled...then frowned. "You're not changed yet."

"Changed?"

"You're wearing that?"

Hermione eyed herself in the mirror that sat beside the door. "What's wrong? Did I spill something on me?"

 _No but I might,_ Ron thought then removed that from his mind. _Not. Now. Weasley._ Instead he stood and approached her. "No, you didn't. I just...you...it's just that...blimey Hermione those are really tight."

Hermione chuckled. "I know, I must admit I felt a bit silly when I first tried them on with Ginny, but they're quite comfortable." She went to move away but Ron pulled her back. He took a deep breath then looked right at her.

"I'd really rather you changed." Hermione raised a brow and looked at him affronted.

"Excuse me?" she asked indignantly.

Ron was getting aggravated too. No way he was going to stand by while every sodding prick out there eyed his witch's backside. "I don't want you wearing those...take them off Hermione." His voice was low and tender, but gave off the distinct hint that this was not a request he wished her to turn down.

"Ronald," Hermione said with warning in her voice.

But Ron wasn't backing down from this. He leaned in closer and said through gritted teeth, "there's no way you're leaving this house showing off what's _mine_. Take. Them. Off."

Hermione stared back up at him and seemed to be weighing her options. Ron was prepared for a fight, but he was not prepared for -

"Fine." Without turning her eyes away, she pushed the leggings down her legs and pulled them off, tossing them to the side. "Happy?"

Ron groaned and willed himself not to look down. She was doing this on purpose. "Now go find something else to wear," he said as calmly as he could muster.

"Maybe you should come and help...since I'll obviously need your approval." Her eyes flashed in a tantalizing mixture of anger and lust.

"Hermione, I don't -" but he was cut off when Hermione abruptly turned and began to walk back towards the bedroom. His mouth fell open.

_Bloody hell she's wearing a fucking thong?!_

She stood just outside the bedroom door and glanced back. "You win."

Ron felt the growl roll through his body before it escaped his lips and he shot after her as she squealed running into the bedroom.

* * *

Ron and Hermione came to the mutual agreement that the gray joggers and the black leggings would never leave the house. They both won...


End file.
